Talk:Emerald Tusk Daze/@comment-29465686-20160806002329/@comment-29465686-20160807180028
Let me refute your claims one by one. Firstly, verne has a BB gauge cost reduction on her leader skill, and she also has merilith pearl. While they both have close stats at base (with daze having a minor edge), the use of merilith pearl puts vern's stats at double those of Daze in an actual fight most of the time. Vern's BB makes sparks deal 50% extra damage, while Daze's deals on 25%. Daze's SBB has only the 100% spark damage boost with 50% BC efficiency and all stats boost. Verne's has Spark critical, spark vulnerability AND elemental buffs, and beyond that, the buffs you get from daze are easily replaced by more specialized units such as kulyuk, terry, Felice, sirius, which you WILL be using for the buffs instead of daze if you have them unless you're simply set on playing way beyond your optimal potential team make up. With the BB SP skills (25% bb gauge reduction on bb sbb which stacks with the leader skill), and the much less costly all parameter boost and less costly 100% spark damage boost compared to Daze's, it's easy to say that the verdict is : Verne wins.... easily. Now, the reason Eze is better, if you were to calculate all of the buffs from leader skills and SPs, the damage from eze and daze would be fairly close with UBB active ( on units that aren't crit resistant), in fact when I tested it in training mode, she did around 10% more damage than eze without spark, and 25 more when I did spark. However, when I took Eze to FG, with rize and silas on the team, my squad with eze did ridicously more damage, which is a no brainer considering that Eze actually fits will with thunder units, while Daze's buffs would clash without units like kulyuk, sirius, and others, until she uses UBB, and most of the time, you want to actually use UBB for mitigation and not for dealing damage, in the majority of the content. Verdict is Eze wins : because team composition is actually more important than individual units, As for zero, it terms of utility, he has the heal on spark buff, she has the bc efficiency, both of which can have better units to play the role, so I'll just compare them damage wise. As a sub unit Daze will have the advantage with the UBB, as a leader, zero easily wins, he has 240% spark damage boost with just his leader skill, which adds up to 490% spark damage boost with his UBB, putting Daze way behind. He also boost his own abilities by 350% and apparently it stacks with BB and SBB parameter boosts, and while I like daze's buff to the entire team's stats, I have other units for that, in addition, Zero's UBB can go up to 3000% multiplier compared to daze's 1500%.... Zero's damage output is outrageously higher as a lead (even compared to eze's and verne's), although as a sub unit I would recommend Daze over him if you don't really have any other omni units with stat and bc buffs... Both are not really worth as much as Verne and Eze though, I wouldn't recommend summoning for either (that is if zero actually ever gets a special summoning event.) Me recommending a unit over another is me trying to help F2P players make good choices. I find it amusing how you immediately went to attack me about not having gems and what not when I already have the unit and am actually paying for the game. I even have 13 summoning tickets and 91 gems. But have a nice day eitherway, and by all means, keep convincing others who have limited resource to waste them on units I think are only for collectors, like me, who actually pay.